Ferris Wheels and Funnel Cake
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cat and Beck go to the fair! What will happen? Cute Beck and Cat moments! One-Shot *Beck/Cat*


**A/n: yeah another Beck/Cat one-shot. This one is much longer and my fav one 2 write! I hope u enjoy **

**At School**

"Beck !Beck !Beck!" Cat calling happily skipping in the hallway looking for her boyfriend. When she found him she ran up to him and pushed a flyer in his face.

_Fair Comes to Hollywood_

_Friday-Saturday_

_6:30-10:00_

"So when do you want to go?" Beck asked his hyper girlfriend.

''Today!" she exclaimed.

"When?" Beck asked smiling at Cat's excitement.

"7:00" Cat declared. She tippy-toed and kissed Beck's cheek. Then she happily skipped to class.

**7:00**

Beck knocked on Cat's door. "You ready?"

"Yup" Cat said jumping out of her room.

_Why is Cat so excited to go to the fair?_ Beck wondered. He didn't waste too much time thinking about why she's so excited. He spent his time thinking how cute Cat looked being excited.

**At The Fair **

Beck pulled into the parking lot. "We're here! We're here!" Cat exclaimed jumping out of the car. Beck couldn't help but to laugh at his girlfriend's child-like behavior. 'Don't get lost" Beck said teasingly with a hint of concern in his voice, as he watched Cat run toward the bright lights of the fair.

Beck paid for tickets and searched for Cat. He found her. She was watching a little girl get a glittery butterfly (temporary) tattoo, in amazement.

He chuckled at the sight and walked to her. ''Beck look, pretty tattoos!" She said happily when she saw him. "Can I get one?" she asked hope shining in her eyes. How can he say no to her?

'Anything for you" he said paying the tattoo lady 10 dollars for Cat's tattoo. Cat sat down on the chair. She whispered something to the tattoo lady. She nodded and smiled.

"Beck, go walk around or something. I want the tattoo to be a surprise" Cat said.

"Fine" Beck said. He bent down and kissed Cat on the cheek. "Text me when you're done" Beck said as he left. "KK" Cat replied. Beck walked around. He bought funnel cake. He hadn't had funnel cake since he was 13. About 5 minutes later he got a text from Cat.

He walked back to the tattoo booth. 'Hey babe" Beck greeted.

"Hey Beck" Cat said smiling. "Look at my tattoo"

Beck looked at her tattoo. It was a red heart with angel wings. In the heart it said Beck's Girl

Beck smiled. 'I knew you would love it" Cat said smiling. "Of course I love it." Beck said.

He said thank you to the tattoo lady and left. "I got funnel cake" Beck said. "What's funnel cake?'' Cat asked looking confused. 'You don't know what funnel cake is?" Beck asked in shock. Cat shook her head.

'' Here try" Beck said putting the plate near Cat's face. Cat smelled the sweet aroma.

"Smells yummy" she said. They sat on a bench and ate the funnel cake.

"I can't believe, you out of all people, never had funnel cake" Beck said once they were done.

"Well this is my first fair, too. I was excited cause it would be my first time experience at the fair with somebody I loved" Cat said wiping the powder sugar off her clothes.

_Oh….see now this all makes sense now_ Beck thought.

" You want to go on the Ferris wheel ?" Beck said pointing to the huge Ferris wheel.

Cat looked at it with wide-eyes in fear.

"I'm kind of scared of heights" Cat said quietly.

'Don't worry. I'll be there with you" Beck said encouragingly

"kk. But this is for you and only you'' Cat said courageously walking to the Ferris wheel line.

Beck tried to cheer her up the whole time.

About after 10 minutes wait they finally got on the little seat things.

Beck gave the guy 4 tickets. Two for him, two for Cat.

Cat was nervous and was looking down the whole time there were going up. She was shaking in fear.

"Cat don't be nervous. It's just a ride" Beck said.

Cat shook her head and scooted into Beck's arms.

Once they reached the top, Cat was calm. She looked at the sky.

"It's pretty and calm" Cat said. Beck nodded. He smiled at Cat. She wasn't nervous anymore.

"Thanks for helping me overcome my fear" Cat said.

"You're welcome" Beck said. Then he leaned over to kiss Cat.

Cat had her arms wrapped around Beck's neck holding him closely.

Cat wanted to stay like this forever. Then Fireworks in all colors fly all over the sky.

Cat and Beck jumped. Then once Cat realized what it was she giggled.

Beck couldn't help but laugh. They enjoyed the view of the fireworks.

Slowly the Ferris wheel came back down and Cat and Beck came off.

Cat jumped excitingly up and down when she got off. "Again! Again!" she said like a five year old.

Beck laughed and took Cat's hand. "For you my cupcake, anything" he said kissing her. Cat cheered happily as she pulled her boyfriend back in the line.

**a/n: so watchya think? **

**Luv and chocolate**

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
